The 3rd Clearwater kid?
by sotellmewillyouhearmyheartstop
Summary: So, what if Leah and Seth had an obnoxious, bratty, 10 year old sister? She's loud, loves pranks, and thinks that Jacob Black is her boyfriend. She's very stubborn and doesn't like change. How would this affect the story? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! ** **So this is my *first* fanfiction about if Seth and Leah had a 10 year old little sister... who is very annoying, clingy, wears sunglasses indoors though is not blind (and refuses to take them off), likes to pull pranks, thinks Jacob Black is her boyfriend and is basically nothing but a huge weirdo. It starts off at the Clearwaters, you know, when theyr'e about to go to that dinner/spaghetti party at Billy's Bella talks about... yeah, obviously, this is going along with the book :p Her name is Sophia... btw. Okay, here goes it. Starts off Sophia's POV, also. Hope you like it, please don't hate, no one's forcing you to read this. Not sure how far it'll go.**

**Chapter 1**

So I was just sitting there that day, _being awesome._ Like always. It was like, what, 5:00? I'm pretty sure it was already dark. But when it's always raining, it's always dark... so yeah. Unlike most people, I LOVED the rain. When you're last name has the word _water_ in it, though, I guess you're forced to. Whatever, I still liked it. My last name was beastlier than most peoples.

Anyways, I sat on the edge of my bed, back flopped over it, upside-down... sort of, looking up at the ceiling. Random 80's music blasted out of my stereo, considering I was obsessed with that stuff. I think it was playing some song "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. Rest in peace, that dude. Right at the moment, I was pondering (ooh, big word :p) how to get on the ceiling. _Toilet Plungers,_ I thought, _Suction-Cup Shoes._ Maybe I could use my Spiderman gloves to get on there, the ones that shoot webs I got a long time ago. No, already tried that. I'm not experiencing that again. Stupid worthless garbage, I thought I was the next Spiderman!...Woman. Girl. Those humans that don't have penises, whatever.

Suddenly, a song started to play. Immediately, I recognized the beat. This was my JAM! "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears. I tried to flip off my bed from my current position, but i just landed squashed on my head in an uncomfortable position of the floor. This wasn't even surprising, things like that happened to me a lot. Slowly, I pushed myself off the ground and brushed stuff of me. Considering what I _did_ exactly brush off me, I decided I need to clean... Ha! Who was I kidding? Oh that's right, no one. I was alone in my room.

Running over to my radio, I turned it up full blast, you know, not like _Pimps Blastin' Music_ loud, more like _How loud they turn it up in countries to torture people._ Indeed I was not a normal child. This was something to be proud of in my world. Since I didn't have really any friends, I tended to live in my imagination. Mostly I hung out in my room or my treehouse out back, (which would probably fall out any day now).

But being 10, of course I could never get whatever _I_ wanted. I guess being the youngest HELPED, I mean, my punishments weren't as hard as Leah or Seth's... then again, there not as usually as punished as me either. Still, no music blasting for me. Because, just when I started really getting into the music, Mommy (Er, yeah. I still didn't call my parents Mom or Dad. They'd never be anything but Mommy and Daddy to me. I mean, why not?) of course came upstairs. Now this _shouldn't_ be a problem. You know, if I wasn't probably getting in trouble.

"SOPHIA!" Mommy burst through my door. I stopped what I was doing. She yelled like she walked in on me going down on someone. I ALWAYS blasted my music though, so what was the problem? ...I also always get in trouble for it, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't be used to it. Hands on her hips, she looked at me and said "What the hell are you doing?' I giggled, because I didn't get it. ...So why could she cuss but not let me? Nothing makes sense.

Scowling, I repeatedly stomped my feet and whined "Pleeeease let me keep doing this! I LOOOOOVE this song! It's my favorite and it NEVER PLAYS!". Rolling her eyes, Mommy was silent for a second unitl she said "I like it too, but that doesn't mean you should turn it up so loud people in Australia can hear it." I pouted and crossed my arms. With a sign, Mommy said "Do I really have to count down?" Eyes widened, I shook my head and turned down the radio. Whatever. It was going off anyways.

"Sometimes, Sophia Clearwater, I swear to God you were possesed by the spirit of a stubborn 7 year old boy." Mommy muttered under her breath. I frowned, this hurt my feelings. With a sharp realization, I realized my sunglasses had fell off. I always wore those things, don't ask why because I wouldn't be able to tell you. Quickly, I ran over to them (Apparently they had fell of when I fell off my bed) and put them on, then looked back at Mommy. "Exactly what I'm talking about." She mumbled. I wasn't girly, but I wasn't a _boy._

"Get ready." She said, louder. "We're going to the Black's house for dinner, we're having Spaghetti. The Swans will be there." My eyes lit up under my shades when I heard the Black's. I loooved Jacob, he was like, my boyfriend. I officialy declared it. Even if his hair was a lot longer than mine and he was like twice my size. So? Maybe Spaghetti wasn't my favorite thing in the world, but hey, I could sneak candy. I think. Besides, I already had left over pizza warmed up in the microwave about an hour ago. But she didn't know that. I had the appetite of a grown man anyways.

"How long will it be until we're there?" I questioned, swaying back and forth on my heels, hands behind my back, biting on my lip. Mommy sighed. "I don't know, maybe... 15 to 30 minutes. Possibly sooner. We're supposed to pick up Charlie Swan on the way there." I nodded and said. "Okay, do I look at least _presentable?"_ I asked. "You look fine, honey." Mommy said. With a grin, I replied "Good." _Fine_ was good enough for me. "Thank You." I hugged her. She hugged me back, but then muttered "And Jacob said he wants you to stop bothering them." "Oh, silly _mommy_, I don't bother him!" I said, bubbly.

With a nod, Mommy said "Didn't mean to hurt your feelings." MIND READER. But I just lied and said, "You didn't," Apparently she hadn't realized I hadn't broke away from my hug. "But, since we're picking up Charlie, does that mean you get to sit in the back with me?" I said with a smile. "If you want me to." Mommy replied. I grinned. "YAY!" I yelled, and skipped away to the bathroom. "Sophia..." Mommy started. I turned around, my voice so innocent it stung a little. "Yes Mama?" I asked. "We should probably go downstairs NOW. We've already wasted about 5 minutes." I rolled my eyes. She didn't do anything.

"Wait.. you're serious? I thought you said 15 to 30 minutes!" My voice was a little strained. Raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms, she said "I said MAYBE. You're shoes are down there. Plus you've been locked up in your room all day, get out and socialize with your family." Wasn't I going to be socializing for the next hour or two? "It does not take me 10 minutes to get on my shoes." I pouted. Of course, Mommy always had a comeback, and said "Well what are you going to do for the next 10 minutes then?" There goes my plan for sneaking candy. "Nothing..." I said.

Taking me by the arm, Mommy started walking out the door to the stairs, me sort of being forced to follow her. "You're hair needs to be brushed too. I can tell you've been upside-down." Mommy said. "I thought you said I looked fine!" I protested. "_Fine_ meaning not like a total bum." Mommy replied, and we were already halfway down the stairs. "EXACTLY!" I bursted, that was absolutely perfect for me! "I'm obviously not going to win this battle." Mommy muttered. I pretend not to hear her. I think she knows I was pretending.

By now, we were obviously all the way down the stairs. "In the land, where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea, and he told us of his life in the land of Submarines..." I started singing, for no reason, it just popped in my head. I loved that song, and movie. The movie made you feel trippy. It makes me sad when those tall guys that work for the blue meanies dropped the apples on that old guy. Old people are cool.

Mommy just looked at me, hand still on my arm. Even with her back turned away from me, Leah muttered "Yepp, I can tell Sophia's down." She was picking something up off the couch. She had on shorts too short for the cold weather, but I think I was the only one to notice. It was just typical _Leah-ness._ Ever since her break-up with her ex Sam, I think she dressed a little more showy to get boys attention. As far as I know, it was working, but she wasn't with anyone as of then. Boys only watched her for her body. I don't think I'd ever have a body like Leah, even being her sister. It wasn't fair. Leah was so pretty; I was so _not._

Still I continued to sing "Yellow Submarine." Mommy said to me, "You sure do love that old music. " I laughed and nodded, "You know it." Weird thing, I didn't see Daddy or Seth. I guessed they were already in the car. Quickly, I walked over to my shoes, which were just plain brown sneakers. They matched my eyes. I tried to pull them on. Leah saw me and shouted "Gross! WHY are you putting those smelly shoes on with NO SOCKS!" I shrugged and said "I never wear socks. Since when have you been The OCD Queen?" She got angry about that. Immediately I regretted saying it. "OCD? I'm OCD because you're a disgusting little slob with absolutely no cleanliness who likes to flirt with every single boy outside her fami-" Leah yelled at me. I shrank back. "EASY GIRLS!" Mommy yelled, and Leah sighed and stopped. Thank god Mommy was there, or I'd probably get cussed out and punched.

I turned my head away from Leah. As much as I hated to admit it, a lot of the time I was DEATHLY afraid of Leah. She was so mean to me, but it wasn't her fault, I guess I understood why she was that way. "Leah, stop yelling at Sophia. Sophia, put on your damn socks." Mommy said. Leah sighed, exasperated, and rolled her eyes. I looked around for my socks. They were on the cocuh, I was so lazy about things like that. Quickly I pulled them on, and Leah went out to the car without saying anything. I pulled on my shoes and looked for my jacket. I always wore the same jacket: It was camoflouge and too big for me.

Noting my apparent confusion, Mommy came over to me and poked my back. I turned around. She held out my jacket and asked "Looking for something?" With a grin, I took it and pulled it on over my head (I always kept it zipped up. Why not, when it fits loosely over my head.?). "Thanks Maaaammaaa." I said, smiling. Another advantage of being the youngest. If Leah said "Mama", she would have thought to be having a terrible day. If Seth said "Mama", he would be looked at as gay. When I said it, I just sounded sweet. Leah said it makes me sounds like a kiss-ass, but I personally think shes just jealous.

Smiling, Mommy patted my back and said "Okay, now let's go out to the car." "Remember your sitting in the back with me, right? 'Cause Charlie is probably gonna be sitting with Daddy in the front." I responded, grinning. Mommy just smiled and said "Of course." "YAY!" I yelled, and jumped. Then, I dashed towards the door and pulled it open, running out. Mommy just laughed and followed me. Tonight was gonna be perfect and go awesomely. So I thought. I didn't really expect there to be a _girl_ there, a girl Jacob's age. _Lovely._

Running into the car, I yanked it open and climbed into the back, eagerly. "OW, Sophia! Watch where your going, damn it!" Leah yelled. Apparently I had stepped on her foot. Hard. Of course, _she_ didn't get in trouble for cussing, since _she_ was 19 and they were used to _her_ cussing. But If Mommy or Daddy heard ME cuss, I was in trouble Not fair. Words are just words, right? Mommy came in, and climbed in the back with me. We both got buckled in, and Daddy asked "Ready to go?". "YEAH!" I yelled, fist-pumping. Leah sighed at my reaction and muttered under her breath, "We see them like every fucking day, and her reaction never changes." I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard her. This pissed me off. I quickly forgot, when we took off. Maybe she was right, I was overly excited, but who gives a damn?


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry people! I haven't been on here in like forever... *sigh*. Thanks to the people who added this to favortie story and stuff. I couldn't get to where I could read any reviews... :( And if I could, I don't remember it lol. I'm not very good at staying on task... o.o I'm gonna try to get on more because it's Spring Break.. which is still almost over for me... it's 5 days long and it's already been 3 days :'( ...Anyways! I haven't read New Moon in a while and don't own the book so bare with me, kk? :) Thanks,... here we go. Oh, and sorry if I misspell any words because my writing program doesn't have spell check... :(**

**Chapter 2**

By now we were already at the Black's. And I was obviously very happy. You could see by the cheesy grin on my face as I walked through the door, bting my tounge and probably looking like some stalker. Which people though of me as. But they obviously couldn't just see through my eyes because _I_ loved Jacob. And by "they", I meant adults. You would think they would understand with all their grown-up love that I sometimes couldn't help but get jealous of. Leah said I had the mind of a 6 year old boy... but even she could see how I wasn't that way.

Leah... she was always insulting me. It was kind of what we do. I assume all sisters do it? I love to annoy her, she loves to be rude to me... fair game, I'd think. I purposely got her in trouble, she did the same to me. To me it seemed like a gigantic, never-ending game. Maybe I put gum in her hair or something, and she'd like bitch slap me if it was that bad. Leah seemed to take it more seriosuly than I did, but I just did it for entertainment. The only real rule was our parents didn't get told.

Enough about that, I don't really know what happened there. At this moment, I was standing there awkwardly, leaning against the Black's doorway, letting the rain pour on my back and basically soak me. Mommy pulled at my arm and said "Come in, Sophia." I just nodded, stood up straight, and walked in, not bothering to shut the door behind me. Instead, Mommy did, and I think she knew she would probably regret telling me to come inside. Not because she didn't want me in there, but that probably no one else ("else" meaning outside the Clearwater's... besides Leah.) did.

Walking in, I just smiled creepily -what? I'll admit it!- at Jacob. My eyes scanned the room happily until... ugh. I narrowed my eyes as menacingly as a 10 year old could. Unintentionally, I spit "Just _who_ is the white girl?". The white girl with the brown hair, brown eyes and looked inbetween Jacob And Leah's ages. She was here before me. And she was close to _my _boyfriend. The "white girl" part wasn't really meant to be racist, I just couldn't help saying it. I mean, I didn't know her name, and she was the only white girl there!

When I said those words, I could see Mommy glare at me and blush at the same time. I remember Charlie said "Um, that's my daughter... Bella." I looked down. _Oh._ Why was I so stupid? Mostly all the adults looked a little taken aback at my little... er... _outburst_, I guess you could say. "That's enough already, Sophia." Mommy whispered quietly, pulling me into her side. I assume she thought I'd behave better there? "There's no reason to be rasict, Sophie" Daddy said, and I giggled, though the situation wasn't funny. I only laughed because he was the only one ever allowed to call me Sophie. If anyone else said it, it just got on my nerves.

"It's.. uh... fine." The girl apparently named Bella said, and I just nodded. She continued with "You must be Sophia Clearwater. I've... heard a lot about you, to say the least." In response, I only nodded. Jacob muttered something under his breath, and by the look on his face it wasn't good. So I frowned, and asked Jacob "What's wrong?". "Nothing..." he muttered and sighed, looking away from me. I was so short compared to everyone here, and I hated it. Even though I didn't believe Jacob, I said "Okay. Well, um, you can always talk to me." He looked embarassed. Leah scoffed.

Looking upset, I said "Jakeeee, are you mad at me? ARE YOU?" Way louder than I meant to originally. With a glare at me, like I had done something wrong, he said sharply "Maybe." The way he said it scared me some. With the same sharpness, I replied without any realization of what I was saying "You don't have to be a rude fucker." Mommy gasped at me and yelled "SOPHIA CLEARWATER! You are TOO YOUNG to use those words! You're grounded. For..." She looked at Daddy. "...2 weeks." He finished her sentence. "She cusses too much for a 10 year old. I don't like you trying to grow up so fast, Sophia." Daddy looked into my eyes, and I felt bad, and fidgeted. Maybe he was right, I know how Dads are always hate seeing their kids grow up. Leah was graduating high school this year, Seth was in his first year of high school... I was still in 4th grade. _4th grade._ I felt so young.

But, since I was a stubborn 10 year old, that thought dismissed quickly. "Their just words!" I yelled with a stomp of my foot. "But their RUDE words." went Mommy. "Well you say them! You say them a lot! Because I'm 10 suddenly means I can't? It's not fair! My age shouldn't matter, it's not hurting anyone! Everyone says it, it makes you cool! This is an outrage!" I screamed in respone, and pulled away from her. Mommy looked away from me at everyone else and said "Go on to dinner. Excuse us." The others just nodded and walked away. Charlie and Daddy put out chairs outside because the Black's house wasn't big enough for everyone to sit.

Once Mommy had pulled me away into some corner,she sighed and said "I know you don't understand now why it's so bad, because I was the same way when I was your age-" "I KNEW IT!" I interrupted loudly. With another exasperated sigh, she looked in my eyes and said "but I'm older now" Obviously. "and now I realize that it makes your family look bad. Like we say those words to you or something, and by that I mean _emotionally abusive_ say those words and we approve of it." I just stared blankly. And? She still wasn't telling me _why._ "It makes you look like a rude child who doesn't care for the rules and thinks that she rules the world. When you act more stubborn against us, it makes you look like a worse child who doesn't care for her parents."

I tried to let that sink in. _Doesn't care for her parents?_ But I loved them more than anything! They... they were honestly my only friends. "I _do_ care about you! I love you guys!" My voice was really worried. _She thought I didn't care about her and Daddy? I'm a terrible daughter!_ I thought to myself. "Honey, I didn't say that you didn't. But it makes it sound like when you keep yelling at us. And we love you, too." She replied, but I didn't want to seem like I didn't love them. But wait... that had nothing to do with cussing! She was tricking me!

Instead of bringing that up -because there obviously wasn't a reason not to cuss and I STILL wouldn't win this fight-, I just sighed and said "Whatever. I guess I know better now? Am I still grounded?" "Yes, you are." Mommy responded. "UGH!" I yelled, stomping my feet and basically throwing a temper tantrum "BUT YOU ALREADY TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT!". Mommy grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes "Do you wanna make it three weeks?" she asked. Their was obviously no getting to her. And people said _I_ was stubborn. But I was going to get what I wanted. So I crossed my arms, huffed, and sat down on the floor, scowling.

Of course Mommy still had to get what _she_ wanted, which was punishing me for something I found stupid. Tugging at me and pulling me to where I eventually was forced to stand up, she yelled "Sophia! God damn it, get up! You're just embarassing me!", looking around like anyone could hear, even though everyone else was outside. I rolled my eyes, as if she -or anyone else- didn't expect this from me. "Do you really not love me enough to where you'd rather have me look all 'proper' and junk than have me happy?" I tried to pull a guilt trip on her. Mommy sihhed loudly and said "It's not about loving you. Of course I'd rather you be happy than look proper, but just cussing shouldn't make you happy."

Well, apparently, she was misinterpreting what I was saying. "No, I mean the grounding." I looked up at her, arms still crossed. Maybe she knew she couldn't win this fight, at least I thought. When I thought she would let go of the grounding, she instead just pursed her lips and replied "It's not about loving you, which you know I do. But you have to learn that you just CAN'T act like that!" She looked... well... worn out. "I don't want to argue, Sophia. Billy invited us here for dinner, so you should treast the people here with RESPECT. Come on, by now everyone should be at least a third of the way through dinner. Be lucky you got to come here." With that I was whisked outside with everyone else, without even being able to reply.

Outside, the adults and kids were in their own... areas. The adults were of course inside because they thought they were so much better than us. Us kids were outside, in an oval-shape formation of a bunch of folding chairs. Leah was talking on Billy's phone, because I think she forgot her own at home or something. Jacob and the Bella chick were talking, which made me mad. Seth was talking them too. Angrily, I slumped into a chair while Mommy handed me a plate of Spaghetti and said to me through gritted teeth "Be NICE." I just slurped my Spaghetti annoyingly, while giving her the puppy dog eyes. She just sighed and patted my shoulder, then walked away. _She doesn't love me_, I thought, because being how I was back then I thought if I didn't get what I wanted, no one loved me.

From the other people, I just got a slight look, then everyone went back to what they were doing. To break the awkward silence, I muttered "What goes in dry, comes out wet, and gives warm satisfaction. A tea bag." I started laughing, and everyone just looked at me. Since the back door was open and the kids were close to the adults still, I got a lot of shocked looks. Mostly it was from Mommy and Daddy. Mommy went "Sophia, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL SUCH A DIRTY JOKE?" ...Yepp, I was screwed. "...More importantly, how would you understand it?" said Daddy, who was going pale and then muttered "You're growing up too fast."

Being incredibly stupid and young, I didn't even realize it was a dirty joke. "How is that dirty?" I yelled "It's a riddle! What's bad about it? I overheard a 5th grader saying it, honest to god!" My voice was shaky. Leah looked away from the phone for a second and said to me "You would know, you told it." Then she put her attention back to the person on the phone. I think the girls name was Natasha or something. I've met Natasha before, she was way nicer than Leah. "I think she's being honest" Mommy said to Daddy, and I grinned. Daddy just nodded, and I said "I swear to god I didn't realize it was dirty. Tell me how please?" I giggled. Daddy shook his head, and Mommy said "You're way too young." Leah mouthed to me, "I'll explain at home". I nodded, not sure what she said. For all I knew she could have said "Ice cream bars from Jupiter's asscrack." It looked like that to me.

Everything kind of went back to normal, and I turned to look at Bella and muttered "So, you feel obligated to talk to my boyfriend without even saying 5 sentences to me?". Jacob and Bella looked both at me. Bella looked confused, and Jacob said "How much times do I have to tell you, I am _not_ your boyfriend. You're 10 years old, I'm 16." He looked embarassed, and glanced awkwardly at Bella. With an eye roll, I replied "Don't be stupid and try to deny it. You only are because there's someone your age here and I might embarass you or something. That's not very faithful, Jakey. You should be ashamed." I frowned. With a smirk, I said "You know you love me."

"Again: YOU'RE A KID! Who the hell decided that you were my girlfriend?" He yelled, and looked angry. "I did, obviously. You don't realize it yet, but it's our fate. I felt it when I met you. Well, actually I met you when I was little, but when I was old enough to realize what love was." I smiled, putting my hand over my heart like I was in passionate love. Jacob slammed his fist into the arm rest of the chair and yelled "IT'S NOT FATE! IT'S NOT ANYTHING! IT'S JUST YOU HAVING A CRUSH ON ME!" Billy looked at Jacob and said "Don't treat our guest like that." I smiled, because at least _some one_ was on my side. Daddy glared at Jacob, because everyone knows you don't scream at a man's youngest daughter.

Daddy said -and said it quite rudely- to Jacob "Don't talk that way to Sophia." And I grinned, happily, a smug look of approval on my face. I raised my eyebrows at Jacob, who leaned back and sighed, looking angry. I had won this. Well, I mean, I THOUGHT that I had. But noooo, Daddy continued with "And, Sophie, I don't like the idea of you thinking he's your boyfriend when you know damn well he's not. Actually, I don't like the idea of you having a boyfriend at all." From his frown, I feel like I upsetted him, which made me feel bad. As bad as I felt admitting it, I had always been a Daddy's girl.

By now, I had finished my Spaghetti. Basically everyone had. At the moment, everything was getting cleaned up. Chairs being put back, paper plates being thrown away... yeah. I was just laying on the Black's couch, looking at the ceiling. Since it had been raining outside, I was obviously soaked, and just basically drenching their couch. I didn't hear Mommy walk up behind me and say "Sophia, it's time to go." I probably jumped up 3 feet in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs, hopping to my feet. I wasn't expecting anyone to creep up behind me. Trying to get my heart rate back to normal, I said "MOMMY! Dear God, you scared the shit out of me!" ... I didn't mean to say the shit part, but it sort of slipped out.

"Sophia, I have had enough of your cussing." Mommy said, "And you are so fucking close to being grounded for a month. Act like a mature young lady and not some untamed piece of trailer trash!" HYPOCRITE! "Well you said fucking! That's cussing too! Does your age suddenly make you better than me or something, because that sure as hell is NOT fair!" I couldn't help but say to her, because I didn't know how to shut my mouth then. Mommy now look PISSED and hissed, with her hands on her hips "No, but the fact that I'm your mother does. And if you were a good, obedient child you would do what I say without a reason. Actually, it does, because I'm older than you so I know more than you" "But there's a reason for everything, right?" I pressed on.

"Yes, I guess so. But you shouldn't need to have to know the reason for something to do it, at least not when your mom tells you to. That's it, I'm tired of your stubborness. Grounded for at least 3 weeks. You'll have to do something big to lower the punishment time." Mommy went. I couldn't control myself and screamed in her face "DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME? IF YOU DID, YOU WOULDN'T GROUND ME! YOU'D PUNISH ME SOME OTHER WAY! YOU DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT MY HAPPINESS, DO YOU?" Mommy looked taken aback. And I got upset at myself.

What did I just do? Everyone was looking at us. Daddy came over and kissed Mommy's cheek, looking shocked at me. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, only whispering because I couldn't get my voice any louder than that. Mommy tugged at my arm and said, looking spaced out, "Come on. We're going. And yes, I care about your happiness. But apparently you don't return those feelings." Silently, she walked to the car, along with the rest of our family. I ran after them.

Once we were in the car and all sitting down, I hugged Mommy extremely tightly and said "I'm so sorry. I know you care about me. I love you so, so, SO much." Mommy just looked at me, and kissed my forehead. It wasn't anything I could help, tears started dripping down my face, because I realized I had just broken my mom's heart, screaming at her, accusing her of not caring about me. Which broke my heart. "I was grumpy. I'm selfish. I love you, and I'm a terrible daughter." I said through tears, still clinging to her. "You're not a terrible daughter. And I love you too." She managed to say. "Yes I AM!" I yelled. "Don't say that about yourself, Sophia. ...But you're still grounded. For 2 months." Mommy replied, and I just nodded.

She sounded like she was about to burst into tears. All eyes were on us. Except Daddy, because he was driving. Charlie had rode home in his daughters truck this time. Still I was crying. We were approaching home. Mommy had her arms tight around me, because she hated seeing me cry. "Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have grounded you and you wouldn't have screamed at me." Mommy said, and I looked at her and said "Don't think that way because you have the worst daughter in the world. Please. I'm a terrible person. Best parents ever, worst kid." "You're not the worst kid. It's okay, Sophia, because I can tell you're tired." She replied.

Finally, we were here. Mommy had -obviously- still sat in the back seat with me. I was glad. Everyone else had gotten out, so finally we did. When we were walking into the house, Mommy just had to hold me up some. I could barely see since I was still crying. Plus she was right, I was tired as hell. Daddy looked sympathetically at Mommy, who shook her head and stroked my hair. She walked me up to my room and said once we were in my doorway "Don't feel so bad Sophia. Go to sleep." With that she hugged me and left. I changed into my lime green silk pajamas, took off my shoes, climbed into bed, and fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so I'm going to try to upload more, but I have school and stuff, so yeah :p Thanks for everyones good reviews! :D 3 Had a good Easter? I didn't do anything on mine, but I did get candy and junk :) So yeah... here we go I guess.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day was fairly _slow_ considering how I was grounded. My radio, iPod, and Nerf Guns had been taken away and I wasn't aloud to use the computer or watch TV. The good thing is, no one had checked my tree house for anything. I had a lot of pranks up my sleeve, and I was itching to use them. Right now, I was laying on my floor of my room on my stomach, thinking up new ones. It was my nautre; something I couldn't resist. All I could think of at the moment was something like chaning Leah's computer home page to or something (and if you haven't gone there, don't) or deleting all the songs of her iPod and downloading "Friday" by Rebecca Black.

Of course, I still probably didn't have access to those things either without getting caught. Maybe I'd skip class for a day and do something like that. No, still probably get caught... All my pranking materials (whoopie cushions, joy buzzers, exc.,) had been taken away. Worst. 2. months. Ever. I was destined to do something to get out of this... whatever. One day, I would sneak into Mommy and Daddy's room and steal back my iPod, at least that. It was small and not noticeable, so it was all okay. Maybe I didn't want the music so much as pure silence gave me mass headaches. Just too quiet. And I was a loud person.

Finally, the, well, _boringness_ was becoming terrifyingly intolerable. See? Even for a girl looked at as dumb, I used a plethora of big words. There I go again! Just can't help myself. I shoved myself off the floor, not being able to take it any more. To follow that, I decided to go into Leah's room, even though she was probably in there. Just what to do in Leah's room I did not know, I would figure out something.

The diagram of our house sort of went like this: My room was upstairs, and beside it was Leah's. There was a bathroom inbetween it, which we unfortunately had to share. The reason it was just so unfortunate was because Leah took astonishingly long showers, and insisted on taking them in the morning. Even though I went to school earlier than her since I was in Elementary and she was in High School, she still got up about the same time as me for some reason I've never really known, even though she doesn't wear make-up. If you were upstairs, you could walk out of our rooms into the hall and go to the railing where you could see downstairs from.

Downstairs was Mommy and Daddy's room, which was the biggest bedroom by far in the house (next in size was Leah's). Probably because two people shared it. Their room was painted a tan color. Not exactly tan, but a color I couldn't describe. It's... weird. Seth's room is also downstairs, and was a really dark brown. The living room (which is pretty big for a living room) and kitchen were downstairs. Our kitchen actually had a door you had to open to it unlike most houses I've been in.

Okay, back on topic! I have honestly no idea what happened there, guess I better give you a basic description of my house sooner rather than later. For a place in La Push, The Clearwaters house was pretty damn big. This made me proud. Anyways, I was by now outside Leah's bedroom door, turning the doorknob. Her door is always malfunctioning, it never really locks. Never really has either. Leah was in there sitting on her bed with her iPod in her ears, humming. In right hand she held a book by some random person named Tina Fey called Bossypants. Anything called Bossypants by a grown up sounded cool to me. In her left hand she had what looked like a granola bar.

When she was me, she stopped humming, put the book down, took her earbuds out of her ears, and said "What are _you_ doing in here? Aren't you grounded?" Slowly approaching her bed then sitting on it, I said in a creepy way -just to freak her out- "Does that mean I can't visist my darling sister Leah in her room?" The way I said it wasn't neccessarily _creepy, _more how I said it with no emotion was sure to weird her out at least a little. By the look on her face, I could tell it had worked some.

Considering I already gave you a layout of the house, let me give you a basic overview of Leah's room. The door was right in the middle of the room, and her all white bed was pressed against the opposite wall to the right of it some, about 3 feet. Her walls were a Dark Red/Burgundy color, which I think was her favorite color at the time. Everything else was plain white. Well, mostly. The doors in her room, the carpet, her bed, her computer, and the computer desk were all white. Against the left wall was her her computer desk and computer. Her computer was a huge, ancient looking computer (well, in my eyes, which had mostly seen laptops) with a mouse, unattached keyboard (attached by a chord thing, you know what I mean), a big white rectangle thing where you put CDs in and there was a big on button, and even a _printer._

To the left of her bed about 10 feet was a dresser -which was also white, forgot about that- which was actually taller than me and made me feel like a motherfucking midget. It held all her clothes not in her closet. Her closet, by the way, was on the right wall along with a whole bunch of posters for singers and movies surrounding the closet door. And some of the singer guys were shirtless and, well, _sexy._ Surprised Daddy approved of that. She probably got a lecture on it, but of course Mommy probably was on Leah's side, because everyone knows Leah is more important than anyone else. Okay, maybe only like 2 were, but still. On the right wall also, she had a black CD/DVD case with clear glass so you could see through it. The CD case was about as tall as me, basically filled with CDs. Then again, I think the whole family's CDs and DVDs were in there.

A large (also white, damn my forgetful memory!) bookshelf was on the wall on which the door to where you enter was. It was cluttered and unorganized, unlike most things in this room. It was filled with books and video tapes, like VHS tapes. Home videos, I think, from when me, her, and Seth were babies. Those videos always made me cry, made me sad I couldn't be that age and that happy now. I was treated like a princess back then, and I was pretty adorbale, I must admit it. Now... not so much. Leah liked to watch those a lot, because I knew she really wanted to be a mom when she got married, and watching Mommy take care of us like that gave her, erm, tips, I guess. Along this same wall was also a TV on this big stand thing. The TV was black about 30 inches high. And her carpet... wasn't exactly the softest carpet you've ever seen.

Anyways! That took longer than expected... Leah just rolled her eyes at me and said "Not if your darling sister Leah doesn't want you to. Out.", then pointed towards her door. Me? I just laughed and replied "I haven't done anything to you. What crawled up your ass and died?" "NOTHING!" She screamed, then "You haven't done anything yet. But you will, I can tell." With an eye roll, I said "Yeah, probably. But I'm not now. So, what's up?" "Nothing since yesterday, or you wouldv'e known considering we live in the same damn house." Leah said sharply. I regretted coming in here. Now I was trying to make light conversation, she was being mean to me. I knew her heart was broken and all, but she didn't need to be so terrible to me. "Leah, if you keep being mean to me, you'll be grounded too." She just rolled her eyes.

Her not replying pissed me off. We were very alike in that way. "WELL?" I yelled "IF YOU DON'T BE NICE, YOU'LL BE IN THE SAME SITUATION!" Should have known this would get on Leah's bad side, because she screamed in response sarcastically "BECAUSE _I_ WAS THE ONE WHO ACCUSED MOM OF NOT LOVING US AND CUSSED AT HER BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANTED EVEN THOUGH I DESERVED PUNISHMENT AND MADE HER CRY." That made me go silent for a moment, but I managed to stammer out "I-... I made her cry?" "Yeah, you did. After you went to bed she did. Cannot fucking believe you." She said bitterly.

That huge wave of guilt came back to me. And I ran downstairs quickly, throwing myself onto the couch beside Mommy. She looked at me and said "Yes, Sophia?" I looked up at her, into her eyes and said "Did... did I make you cry last night? Leah said I did." Mommy stroked my hair and said quietly "I thought we were over this, sweetie. You got your punishment. It's okay. But umm... yes, you did." I nodded and sat up straight. She was watching some soap opera, The Young and The Restless or something. _Ugh, old people shows._ I thought. Whatever, I wasn't supposed to be watching TV anyway. I think Daddy was fishing with Charlie, and Seth was up in his room.

"Maaaaammmaaaa." I annoyingly stretched the word, looking at Mommy, my head on her shoulder "Am I aloud to go in my tree house?" "Of course," Mommy responed. I lit up at this until she said "But just so you know, me and your father already went up there and took down things that could be used for pranks. Or anything particularly disgusting or hazardous." She made a face. Damn it! There went my plans for the evening. The time now was about 4:57 at night, I think that's what the clock said. Today wasn't exactly the best day, but Mommy was pretending she forgot about what happened today...

What happened today at school. This is something it would take a whole nother chapter to write. Which, I think I will. But right now, I just smiled and said "No school tomorrow for me. Yessss." Mommy glared at me and said "Sophia Clearwater, the way you behaved at school was NOT appropriate for a 4th grade classroom and made us look like bad parents." *Me:* "Aww, but you guys are pretty chill." I smiled. *Her:* "We're _'pretty chill'_? If you mean about your suspension, we aren't 'chill' about it at all. The only reason you're off the hook is because you were already grounded for 2 months. That should do enough." *Me:* What? That fatass whore of a teacher doens't have the right to tell me what to do and force me to _learn_ stuff." At this point I fake shuddered.

Instead of getting angry like I thought Mommy would, she looked at me and said quietly "What on Earth are we going to do with you? We didn't raise you like this, Sophia. What happened? What happened to my sweet little girl, where did that Sophia go? The one who respected her parents and adults and didn't question every single rule because she could, where did _she_ go? Because you are NOT her... I'm calling your father to come home NOW. There we will discuss what's happening." There were tears forming in her eyes, and she whispered "Bring my little girl back."

At that point, I really didn't know how to respond. She was using my own weapon (a.k.a. the guilt trip) against me. "Are... are you saying you loved me better when I was younger!" I shrieked. "Of course not!" Mommy stoked my back and said "But you were easier to handle then. Weren't so rude to people. Obviously I love you, but I think it's YOU who doesn't love me as much."

Why couldn't she leave the love me as much thing alone? It was MY card, not hers, and this always made me wanna like go emo or something. I replied to her with: "I do. I love you just as much, if not more. But I never get why the rules are the way they are, can't you see that?" "When you are an adult, you'll understand. It's not so much as these rules as if you don't follow any now, what if you become a criminal in your adult life?" Mommy said, tears dripping silently down her face. "But thats a long time from now! I promise I won't! The law has nothing to _do_ with this!" She just looked in my eyes and said "Silence, Sophia. I'm calling your dad. Neither of us are putting up with your behavior. If you don't stop, you're going to go to some sort of military school for girls. A camp to straighten you out during Summer."

With that, she walked away to get her cell phone and call Daddy. I was shit out of luck. Should'nt they know my behavior had nothing to do with their raising me? It was just how I wanted freedom of expression. You get one life, why not live it to the fullest and have fun in it? Don't let anyone let you down. I did feel bad, though. My parents meant everything to me, they had raised me and... honestly... they were my only friends. Maybe that's why I acted the way I did, because no one but them loved me, at least it felt like that. In about 6 minutes, Mommy came back and said to me "Your father is going to be here soon. He's not pleased with you, Sophia." and sat down back beside me. And I closed my eyes, wanting to just disappear.

**Hey! So, authors note, this is the end of this chapter and I will continues this in Chapter 5. Yes, I said Chapter 5. Chapter 4 I'm telling you what happened when Sophia went to school that day. Mwahahaha. Anyway, review please, you guys are awesome, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late a lot... :p So hey people! I just read some of this book Neon Angel by Cherie Currie and all I have to say is Kim Fowley is a fucking sicko. That will be all. Here is your story:**

**Chapter 4**

Before I tell you the rest of what happened today, let me tell you why am I suspened from school for 2 weeks. Because they think that is some kind of punishment, to be taken out of school. I bet all the kids in Mrs. Tucker's 4th grade class, room 11, La Push Elementary School envy me. Yes, I was lucky enough to get a teacher named "Tucker." I call her Mrs. Fucker behind her back (and sometimes to her face.) Here's what happened:

It was a normal school day, or at least it started that way. Got to school, went into class, ...yeah. For some reason I was in a really bad mood. Oh no wait - that's just because I was grounded for 2 months. FML. Immediately following my walk straight through the door, I heard "Miss Clearwater-" from none other than my teacher. "UGH! My name is SOPHIA. S-O-P-H-I-A. Miss Clearwater is my MOM." I yelled in response, slamming my books onto my desk, which I was now by. We had those old fashioned desks with those things underneath that you put your books under.

"That's MISSES Clearwater, and I was going to ask you to take off your sunglassses. Just... like... I do... every... single... day." Mrs. Tucker sighed after what she said. Mrs. Tucker was a fat white lady with brown hair and was supposedly married with a kid. Poor husband must be blind. "Maybe I don't want to!" I snapped back in respone,angrily. "What, these sunglasses offending someone? They beat someone up behind my back? Why should I?" "No, it's just..." Before Mrs. Tucker could finish, a boy named Daniel shouted "THEY'RE DUDE SHADES, SOPHIA!" He had hair sort of long, none past his shoulders. And for a 9 year old, he was pretty hot. We kissed in Kindergarten, no joke. Just never tell Jacob.

Me and Daniel were like best friends, but worst enemies at the same time. Because we always joked around together, yet were always insulting each other. Before me, he was afraid to cuss. I trained him well. But now, I just laughed at him and shouted "Shut up, fag!" He (being Daniel) was wearing a black tee shirt over some long-sleeved white t-shirt. The black shirt had some dude-ish design on it. He also had on baggy jeans. For the "fag" part, Mrs. Tucker glared at me and said "Sophia, how many times must I tell you we don't use those words here?"

"What?" I shouted. "I'm not even cussing... I said FAG! It means homosexual," And the last part slipped out without a thought "what the fuck you got against homosexuals? Homophobe!" "It IS a cuss word, sort of, and I don't mean I don't have anything against homosexuals, but you don't call people..." Mrs. Fucker said, and then took a moment to think about everything I said "...CLEARWATER! You cussed again! Do you WANT to go to the principals office?" So yeah, I'm weird in the way where I'm fine with, well actually love, being called by just "Clearwater", but never "Miss Clearwater". That wasn't my focus then, though. Instead, I got pissed off and yelled "Maybe I do! Who the hell gave you the authority to tell me what the fuck to do and say!"

The class nerds gasped, and looked shocked. But at this point I had HAD IT with adults telling me what to do and thinking they can walk all over me just because they are older and not giving me a valid reason as to why I shouldn't do what I do. ESPECIALLY when they weren't my parents. They have nothing to do with my conception, my life, who told them they could rule me? Daniel fist pumped and yelled "GO SOPHIA!" I grinned at him, then turned back to Mrs. Tucker, took off my sunglasses and said "Happy? I think I know why you want my sunglasses off... You like to look at my beautiful eyes, don't you? Well I have my mommys eyes. What, do you stalk her or something? LESBIAN!" I shouted and pointed at Mrs. Tucker. Some people laughed.

From the nerds and pussys, and also Mrs. Tucker, there arose a loud gasp. "THAT'S IT, PRINCIPALS OFFICE. NOW, SOPHIA. I'll let him decide your punishment." Mrs. Tucker yelled. "GOOD!" I screamed, "AT LEAST HE'S EASIER TO LOOK AT THEN YOU, YOU FATASS WHORE!" She looked shocked and said "I don't care what your parents let you say at home, but you don't-you don't call people those... things here. I'm calling your mother." "BECAUSE THAT SCARES ME!" My response came sarcastically, unintentionally "I'M ALREADY GROUNDED!"

With this, Mrs. Tucker angrily picked up the phone, probably phoning my mom and said to me. "His office. Now." I shrugged and walked out of the class, leaving my books at my desk. What, was I supposed to be scared of the principal? I liked the principal becuase it looked like he used Touch of Gray Mens, which was like the awesomest thing in the world to me. Why? I have no idea at all.

When I sat down in the chair of the Principals office, the principal, Dr. Potts turned towards me and said "Sophia, you do realize you're the most disruptive child at this school, right? Your siblings were not ever like this..." "And my siblings have _what_ to do with this?" I questioned, fiddling with my fingers. The office was shabby, cluttered, and small, like most of the school. "Nothing, but they were a lot better behaved than you..." He said. "But enough about them. What makes you act like this? Something at home? I'm going to sort this out with you nicely..." Told you people who use touch of gray are awesomer than most.

That just wasn't enough, though. He said maybe because of something at home. Did he think my parents treated me bad or something? It's the only thing I could think of, and that set me off. "You have NO RIGHT, mother fucker, NO RIGHT to say that, as if my parents abused me or something! Ugh, how dare you! I love them more than anything!" I spat, because it was just like me to take everything the wrong way. Not something I could help, of course. "Sophia, I didn't mean-" Dr. Potts started.

I didn't even listen or even try to.

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU MEANT!" I screamed, and scrambled quickly onto the desk. Now, Dr. Potts was yelling also. "I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A 10-YEAR-OLD CUSS AT ME AND DISRUPT MY CLASSES-" "AND I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE SOME GUY I BARELY KNOW INSULT MY FAMILY AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO WHEN I DON'T EVEN LIKE SCHOOL ANYWAYS!" I was screaming furiously. He sighed deeply and said "Get. Off. The. Desk... Now. Has Mrs. Tucker already called your mom..." As if reading my mind, he said "WHOM I'M SURE LOVES YOU VERY MUCH, I NEVER SAID YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T."

With a roll of my eyes, I jumped off the desk and said "You IMPLICATED it." "No I didn't! Answer my question!" These dumbasses thought they could tell me what to do. In response, I sighed and replied "Yes. She has." "Sit down." Dr. Potts ordered, and I almost did. Then I remembered that he wasn't my parent. He couldn't tell me what to do just because he was older. So I stood there, stubbornly, crossing my arms. If I did what he told me once, I might do it again and regret it. You get one life, live it how you want it. Don't let anyone tell you what to do, that's my motto.

"Sophia, we can't have you acting like this every day... There's no reason, stop acting like some wild animal. Let me explain this to you in a way you'd understand-"_A way I'd understand. _ What am I, retarded? No, but Dr. Potts continued on... "If you don't listen now, you'll grow up not to listen and end up breaking the law." "So?" I demanded. "If no one gives me a good reason as to why I can't, maybe I will. Not like I won't be off the hook anyways. Us Clearwaters are family friends with the cheif of police in Forks." To me, it meant I could bascially any law in my later life and be fine.

Before he could respond, Mommy came in. The desk was still kind of messed up from where I had stood on it. She sighed when she saw me and walked over to me. "Whatever she did, Dr. Potts, I'm sorry, I assure you we do NOT tolerate this kind of behavior at home." Mommy turned towards me and continued "Isn't that right, honey?" The way she said it scared me some, in a bittersweet way, like she was trying to cover up the anger in her voice but not trying hard enough. I just rolled my eyes. I had had _enough_ of being told what to do and it wasn't even 9:00 yet.

Again, Mommy said with more of that creepy bittersweet-ness "I said Isn't that right, honey?" Basically, I could tell from her fake-and-not-even-trying-to-hide-it chill tone that she was pissed. "Hmph." I muttered, and turned away from her. Mommy was just about to say something, but Dr. Potts cut her off by saying "It's okay, Mrs. Clearwater, I've talked to Sophia enough times to tell that means yes." She nodded with a tight-lipped, forced grin. Why adults did those obviously fake things I never knew. To seem polite? Maybe.

"I'm afraid Sophia's going to have to be suspended for 2 weeks at the least. We can't have this type of behavior in our classes, she needs to learn how to behave in front of other students, at the least." _"in front of other students, at the least."_ This pissed me off in an almost indescribeble way. Were they saying Mommy and Daddy weren't good parents, assuming they didn't care? Even though I thought they shouldn't mind, it still offended me somehow. Ugh, sign of old age or something. "We try, sir. She won't listen. She's already grounded for 2 months." Mommy replied, for some reason less angry at that then me.

"...By 'We', I assume you mean you and your husband?" Dr. Potts questioned Mommy, and I facepalmed. _No, she means her and Leah,_ I thought to myself, _dumbass._ Mommy just nodded, and I could tell she was probably thinking along the same lines as me with that one. "Well, let's go Sophia, we don't want to create any further distraction, now do we?" asked Mommy, and I replied "Actually, creating distractions is fun." "Don't be a smart-ass, Sophia." She muttered into my ear and pulled me out of the office.

Once we were in the car, Mommy glared at me from the front seat. We were still sitting in the parking lot of the school, the car hadn't moved an inch. If I wanted, I could probably walk home, but who wants to do _that? _"I'm sick of this bullshit, Sophia Clearwater. You weren't raised like this. What happened, are you depressed about something?" Mommy looked into my eyes and said "I know you don't understand now, that you don't want to listen. Whatever, everyone is at least somewhat like that at your age. But you take it beyond just wanting to be independent. You're disrespectful is what you are. To people inside your family AND out. How would you feel if someone treated _you_ like that, insulting you for asking something simple?"

This silenced me for a moment. I didn't know what to think, and only managed to say "Bad." "Exactly. So why treat others that way? Mrs. Tucker told me all about what you did, every detail. We can't have you representing us like this, honey. Why don't you understand this? Who cares about the reason, point is, it's bad." Mommy said, and honestly, I wouldn't be all that mad if someone did that to me. But if it happened to Daddy or Mommy... well... hell hath no greater fury is an understatement.

"Please just tell me-" I started, but Mommy cut me off "I don't wanna hear it. I know what you're going to say. _Why_. You wanna know _why._ Sometimes I wonder if you ever tripped and the concious fell out of you when you turned about 8 or 9. Buckle up, we're leaving now. I'm disappointed, Sophia. You'll understand when you're my age." Even though I knew she wasn't that old, I couldn't resist humming to myself, praying she wouldn't hear me, "When I'm 64" by The Beatles. Luckily for me, she didn't.

Driving home didn't take long. When we did, though, I looked out the window at the pouring rain. I wanted to hop out and play in it all night. The only thing that stopped me from it was some dramatic song playing, so then I started to pretend I was in some movie.

Finally, we arrived. Not _finally, _I guess, because it only took like 3 minutes. When we were out of the car and inside, Mommy looked at me and said "Go upstairs to your room. Now. Think about what you did wrong and come down when you're actually sorry." I huffed and stormed upstairs, slamming the door to my room behind me. Sure, I'd stay up here, but not come down when I'm sorry. I would never be sorry, it's not like I hurt anyone I loved or anything.

Thankfully, I had magazines up there. Magazines that my parents would kill me over if they found out about. They weren't really inappropriate, but it still talked about sex and drinking and things in there. It was a Seventeen Magazine, one I had snuck up here. Reading about sex interested me, thrilled me for some reason. Just a few more years and I'd hopefully be able to see if it's all it's hyped up to be, even if it would be premarital. All I knew was I wasn't going to loose my virginty until I was at least 15.

...Would this make me a bad child? Everyone refused to tell me anything about what I needed to know in life, so it was up to these magazines to, erm, fill me in. Guess I'd have to find out what was wrong and what was right the hard way. And I just could not wait to see it. The hard way is the fun way. Okay... that didn't come out right. But you know what I mean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guess what it's almost my birthday in 2 days and here's your next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 5**

Okay, so let us continue with my talk with my parents about my "bad behavior." Bad? No. Independent? Yes. By now, Daddy was obviosuly here. _Thank God._ I could use my puppy dog eyes and things on him. I'd always get in more trouble with Mommy than I would with Daddy. From what I see on TV, that's how it is with most girls. I couldn't help but wonder if Leah had been like that. When she was my age I was... one! Obviously I couldn't remember THAT.

Daddy was now sitting on the couch on the other side of Mommy. He looked disappointed, as did she. "Sophia..." He started, and I gulped. Only when he was really upset did he use this tone of voice with me. Not angry, more worn out. "...how would you like it if someone called you a fatass whore? Wouldn't like it would you?" "Well, I'm not one." I replied, with a roll of my eyes. "But if someone called you that?" He questioned. Ugh, why would someone call me that? I'm fucking awesome! "I'd tell them to get their god damn eyes checked and to realize that -duh!- I'm 10 years old! How could I be a whore if I've never had sex?"

"You'd be insulted, wouldn't you?" Daddy _still_ pressed on. Didn't he hear me! "I guess..." I stretched out 'guess' in an innocent way "but it's her fault for forcing us to learn stupid things and say that we're going to need them when they are irrelevant to anything and everything! I don't do that to people! Things like expanded form... when would we use THAT? Why can't we just write the regular number? It's annoying is what it is and there is absolutely NO REASON why I can't speak against it! This is America! The land of free speech, equal rights, and cheeseburgers!" Both of them laughed at the cheeseburgers thing, but quickly fell serious again. _Unfortunately._ My distraction failed. I could try harder.

"It's her JOB, honey. She doesn't choose what she teaches." It was Mommy this time that said that. "Then why doesn't she just talk about something cool until the principal or whoever she gets payed by comes in? I'd like her more!" I responded angrily. Daddy was talking again. "SOPHIA! Don't be rude to your mother like that." I hung my head low. "Honest to God, I didn't realize I was being rude to her... sorry, Mommy..." She sighed and replied "It's fine, Sophia. But that's not the point of this discussion, is it?" "No..." I said.

"You're 10 years old, why would you care so much about wanting this rebellious independence? You're not a teenager yet, stop acting like it..." Said Daddy, with a sigh. He didn't like the idea of me becoming a teenager, it was probably his worst nightmare. Didn't want his little girl to grow up. Ok, I understood. "I don't get it is all. Could someone please explain it?" I said in an accidental squeak. "We've explained it to you enough times! You just don't get it, do you? We are NOT taking this. Sophia, you are our everything, obviously, but you have to put some pride in our family name!" Mommy said.

"Your mother is right. Stop questioning every time someone tells you what to do. It's just RUDE. You're independent, that's fine, but you have to remember that everyone is equal. You tell people what to do a lot, and they don't throw a fit. If it isn't something ridiculous, most people do it without question." Daddy said, looking into my eyes. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was basically pleading me to stop doing things like this. "You say there's no good reason not to act like this, but tell us this, what reason IS there to act like some untamed little brat?" Asked Mommy.

For a moment, I was silent.

"I already told you." I finally said. "And we already told you why you shouldn't! Sophia, please, we love you, it hurts when you don't listen to us!" Whined Mommy. Yes, a grown woman actually _whined._ "I'm listening to you, Mommy, honestly. I am." I whispered. Not much of a whisper, just a hushed speaking for no real reason. "If you were truly listening, you wouldn't keep asking, honey." Daddy said this time. I looked at the both of them. "It actually hurts you?" I squeaked. "Yes, it sort of does." said Daddy, and Mommy just nodded slowly.

For a long time I said nothing, then said "I'm sorry. ...For hurting you guys, not for calling Mrs. Tucker a fatass whore." Mommy looked as if she was about to say something, but I hugged both of them tightly, one arm around each of them, so I sort of fell into their laps. "I love you. Both of you." I mumbled, which was probably hard to understand with my head in their chests. Mommy stroked my back. Daddy said "I love you, too." "As do I." said Mommy. I hated hurting them. It made me feel guiltier than ever. It was apparent that me, Leah, and Seth were their worlds, so why should I be so mean? I leaned away from them so my head wasn't just in their chests annoyingly.

"But that doesn't mean we take this kind of behavior... you mentioned something a little earlier about Mrs. Tucker saying she didn't care what we let you do at home and you got really mad about that?" Added Mommy. _Ugh, this again!_ I just nodded instead of saying something. "Well... see... that's why you can't act this way. People think we let you do whatever the hell you want... You get mad and say how we don't... If you don't want people thinking we LET you act like that, why DO you act like that?" She continued. That was an extremely good point. "For some reason, they think it's bad, Mommy. I don't, however, so that's why I do it." I said in response, and Mommy merely nodded, but it was pretty obvious she was still confused.

I chose to ignore that.

"Here's another point, Sophia, if you hate when they do that and you know they're eventually going to say something about it, why do you do it? I know, that sounds like what your mother already said... Although in this case, I mean you know they are going to think it's bad, so why do it if you know it breaks your heart when they do?" Daddy said, and I honestly couldn't distinguish at all the difference between what he said and what Mommy said. I didn't say anything about it and instead of just looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and said "I guess I get where you're coming from about all this" I had a feeling my puppy dog eyes worked. No matter what, Daddy would always be my best friend."If I was your age and I had the guts to do that, I might have too..." With this, Mommy elbowed him and whipsered angrily "Harry!". Well obviously I wasn't being spoken to. And I was starting to get tired of this. I hate how puppy dog eyes don't work on moms like they do with dads. "You're right, Sue... sorry..." Daddy muttered to Mommy, and she looked momentarily pleased at that. Moms: Even when they're wrong, they're right.

"When you were 10, I bet you hated some of your teachers too, Mommy. Maybe not when you were 10 necessarily, but at some age, you have to had have a mean teacher." I said with a creepy smile. _Have to had have._ Haha, it sounds funny. A lot of "H-a's" "Yes, I did... But I would never insult a teacher... they are AUTHORITY, okay? I know you hate being controlled, but she can't help it. She gets paid to teach you these things, and some people need no disruptions to learn it all. It will help you when you get older, trust me. Unless you want to be some sort of bum, you'll have to learn the basic things to get at least a slight job. You hate it with a burning passion now, but insulting her personally won't get you anywhere!" Replied Mommy.

This felt awkward. Because she was _right._ Ugh, I hated when that happened! "When you go back to school, you are going to thoroughly apologize to Mrs. Tucker, understand me?" Said Daddy. Honestly, I expected Mommy to say some shit like that. Not Daddy. He _always_ sided with me. I was just that good at making myself to look innocent to him, being his little girl. Just talking in a sweet voice and making faces looking like I didn't know any better usually did the trick. "Daaaadddyyyyy." I stretched out the word, making one of those trademark Sophia Clearwater purely innocent, never-hurt-a-fly faces.

"I'll forget by then. It's two weeks from now that I'll be back!" My voice was that of when I was, like, 6. High-pitched and cute. "We'll make sure you remember." Mommy said before Daddy could even open his mouth. "But what if she doesn't accept my apology?" Came the fake cute voice from me. I titled my head a little to the side, pretending to be curious. "She will, trust me. And we know you're faking with that innocent thing, Sophia. You did know better and you know that... you.. knew..." Mommy said, with a scowl at the end. Couldn't find the right words to say, she could tell it ended up sounding confusing.

She shook her head and finished this with "I don't want to hear anything about it. You know that I'm right,-" There she goes with the mothers always being right thing. "-and no matter what you think now, you're going to regret being so rude to Mrs. Tucker. Sophia, I know you can't really help wanting to rebel, but you have to learn to control yourself or you ARE going to go to at least some type of summer camp to straighten you out." "You mother is right, Sophie. Neither of us would want to send you there, but it would be best if you can't get your act together." Daddy said.

With a look into his eyes, I replied -in my innocent voice again- "But I'll miss you guys. It'll make me act worse not being around my beloved family. Why can't you two just discipline me? You don't want your baby girl away from her best friends, sad, do you? And if you do send me somewhere, I will be, because you dudes are my best friends in the whole wide world!" I smiled a cheesy smile, my eyes closed. Honestly, this was the truest thing I've said all day. "We never said we were defiantly going to... No, I don't... just try to behave more and we won't worry about this, okay?" Daddy said, with a frown at the idea of me being sad and missing them, at the idea of me being gone.

"Does this mean this conversation is over?" I asked, back in my regular voice. He nodded, and Mommy sighed. She put her hand on my shoulder and said "I wouldn't want to either. This is why you follow directions. Not saying you have to do every little thing someone tells you to, but it would be nice if you respected your elders." Hehe, elders. It made me think of old wrinkle people with white hair in rocking chairs. I loved old people. They seemed so kick-ass to me for some reason.

Not the point.

"Or even people your own age, you don't seem to be that nice to all of the people in your class." Daddy said. Mommy snuggled against him and said "That too. People outside of the Clearwaters have emotions, in case you haven't noticed." _Bitch._ I thought, _I'm not THAT stupid._ Instead, I just gave her a menacing glare, corssing my arms angrily. She didn't see, at least I think. Because right after she got saying that, Daddy kissed her forehead. Smiling, she kissed his lips. They kissed a few more times, smiling and giggling extremely quietly. Hello, daughter sitting here? Well, I could tell you at least two people who I bet money got in on that night. Finally, I was sick of being ignored. I cleared my throat loudly. I had to do that at least twice for them to finally look at me and get their tongues out of each others fucking throats.

They both looked at me, with expressions as if nothing had been wrong. Like they _hadn't_ just randomly started kissing while I was sitting right in fron of them. "Yes, Sophia?" Mommy asked. "Nothing..." I mumbled. This conversation was obviously over. I kissed both of their cheeks. First Mommy, then Daddys. Before they could respond, I leaped off the couch and ran up the stairs. I'm pretty sure they started practically making out again. When I got to my room, I slammed the door and jumped on the bed. Not like there was anything else to do...

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. FIN. ...for now.**


	6. I'm sorry

My god guys I'm soooo sorry, I haven't been on in forever. I promise I'll try soon but with school and whatnot it's kinda hard. Plus I have a new computer and it doesn't have good thing to write stories on.  
Except for stpid NOTEPAD. -_- So my chapters will probably look jacked up and things until I find something better. Anyways, okay thanks I just wanted to apologize and say that I'll try to be updating a lot more soon.  
PLEEEEASEEE everypony tell me an idea, because I don't have much of any. Thank you. Later. 


	7. Chapter 6 It's short sorry

Since I haven't been on in long I'm gonna try like right now to write something interesting! :D This is just going to be about Sophias typical day goes down... with a little twist o.o . (This is supposed to be in bold, btw, but my compter is retarded. -_-)

19:23 P.M. military time. I was up in my room, watching the best show ever. That would be My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to some noobotic popsicles out there. Since I didn't know what time it actually came on I watched it on youtube. The episode was I believe called "Over A Barrell". Apparently Lauren Faust stalks me, because Pinkie Pie was OBVIOUSLY based off me and my epicness. I mean duh, she acts just like me! Anyways, I was watching this from my bathroom. YES my computer is in my room and isn't a laptop. Let me explain. I was sitting in the bathroom with the door open on the sink, with the shows volume turned up to the max and a pair of binoculars on.

Once the show went off, I was struck by major boredom. Naturally to fix this I decided to do something, and pushed myself off the bathroom sink and walked back into my bedroom. There, I searched for my roller skates. They were black with dark green wheels and laces. When I finally had them on I skated -yes, on the carpet- over to my dresser. Which I started climbing on top of. I saw no problem with this. After a lot of slipping and falling I was finally standing on top of the stupid thing. When there I started to jump. A lot. Wildly. I kept slipping and landing on my ass, and it was AWESOME. After a while this started to get boring, so I did a bellyflop right off the stupid thing, landing painfully on my stomach right on top of a lego. Legos, god do those things hurt... Whatver. I ignored the pain and ran back into my bathroom, where I grabbed a bottle of watery shampoo, ran back into my room and poored it all over every square inch of my dresser.

And again I climbed on top of it and started to jump. With a sickening thud, I landed in what had to be the most odd split ever, still on my dresser. Didn't matter. I pushed myself back up again and got the most brilliant idea ever. Crouching down slowly as to totally NOT fall on my face, I opened a drawer up and grabbed two pairs of pants -plain black ones and silvery parachte ones that looked like I got a time machine and brought them back from the 80s... which I did, of course. Because I'm that cool. Then I took the left pant leg of each of them and tied them together. After I did the exact same with the right pant leg of each and stood up, staring straight at my fan. I took a leap of faith onto my bed and looked for something to put on there that could hold my weight, still clutching the tied together pants in my right fist.

Finally I found one of those banks that was made to look like a giant crayon and some duct tape, which were both for some reason under my bed along with a mouse, food wrappers, a boy scouts magazine, a train set and other various items. With just a little work, I was able to duct tape the crayon bank to the pants and quickly climbed back on top of my dresser, holding my magnificent creation. As if it were a lasso I started to swing the thing around my head, repeadetly hitting the wall behind me. (I swear I heard it scream ow.) Eventually I was able to throw it to where it hooked onto a fan blade. After that I just jumped straight off the dresser, holding onto the duct tape crayon bank. I was able to spin for only about two seconds until the fan made a sickening cracking sound. I couldn't process what was happening as the blade I was unsuccessfully spinning on fell to the ground along with me and my creation thing. Thankfully I fell onto my bed. Well, most of me did, my head hid the bed frame terribly loud and painfully. All I can remember is the horrid, bitter taste of my own blood pouring into my mouth and the sound of my family rushing up the stairs before I blacked out.

The end of this chapter, I'll continue it in the next! Sorry it was really short I didn't have much time to type this and I had to come up with it quickly. I'll try to write more tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello guys! I'm sorry it's been long, y'know. I get soooo easily distracted. This may not be that good considering I'm losing a lot of my creativity... I really wanna update more, I really do, but aaah internet, you never cease to suck me in with your craziness... Anyways, uh, here ya go. Continued from the 6th chapter. I'm hoping this won't be too short.

I was pretty used to this scene, considering my mom was a nurse here I had obviously been in here a lot. But still, as I was finally waking up, the dimly lit hospital room was a blur to me, a confusing, unfamiliar world that took me a few minutes to put together in my mind. My droopy eyes were opened only slightly, and I couldn't remember what I was doing here. After a minute of scanning the room unnoticed, the pain finally started to hit me. The lower half of my face was THROBBING. Hell no, I didn't let it get to me. I'm the toughest bitch in La Push, some pussy little pain won't stop me! I wasn't even wondering where the pain came from, I was too sleepy to try to piece anything together. Of course just as I closed as my eyes and put my head back down, a familiar yet sweet voice called out "SOPHIA!". The voice belonged to Mommy. I guess she had seen my slight movement. She was literally over to me faster than I could open my eyes, hugging me really tightly and asking if I felt alright. Daddy followed her just as quickly. They had both been talking to one of the doctors about what had happened, which I at the time still had no recollection or knowledge of.

Daddy and Mommy stared down at me, waiting for my response. Both of them were very close to me now, Mommy still hugging me and Daddy standing right behind her, his hand on her shoulder. All I could do was look up at them and smile, because I honestly wasn't sure whether or not I was alright. But I had to be SOME form of okay considering they were here. The two of them were the one true thing that me happy, in my eyes I might have been staring up at God and Jesus, because that's how important and amazing they were to me. Never would there ever be greater people than them, and what I did to deserve the honor of being cared for by them I don't know, but the fact that I was lucky enough to even be in their pressence made me feel good enough to cry of happiness.

Finally I was able to muster up some words. "What happened?" I asked, looking each of them right in their eyes, very slowly going back and forth from Daddy's to Mommy's. What with my mouth in pain and being half asleep and all, "What happened?" came out more as "Wha-what haaappen?". I swear I sounded like a little fucking kid. I mean yeah I also spoke like a two year old until I was 6 or 7, but that's not the point. Mommy spoke first, replying with "You were trying to ride on the fan, I think, using some weird home-made contraption..." "Sophia, I know you're a daredevil and I'm not going to try to stop you from that, that's always been who you were... but please, PLEASE, be careful, you scared us all shitless." Said Daddy after her. "Ahm sorry, daddy..." I went, frowning. Just as Mommy was about to start talking again, I went into one of those breakdowns I always have when I think they're upset or mad at me, curling my head HARD into Mommy's chest, shaking my head wildly. Whenever one of these things happened... well, it was kind of like how a house elf in Harry Potter acts when he knows that he has done wrong or failed, that uncontrolable self destruction mode.

"I'm a bad girl... I don't deserve Mommy and Daddy's love... I scared them, I scared them it's all my fault and now they're mad at me... They don't deserve a worthless piece of shit like Sophia, Sophia is a nuisance, a shameful representative to the Clearwater name, and is not lovable..." I mumbled to myself, my voice completely back to normal now, into Mommy's chest, then screamed "I'M NOT LOVABLE!". Immediately after this, Mommy and Daddy both pulled my head up lightly by the back of my shirt at the same time, looking at each other, then at me. They were very used to it, considering every time they seemed upset or mad I automatically assumed it was because of me and acted like this, but it still concered them very much. It was just an effect of one of my multiple mental disorders. "Sophia, please calm down, we aren't mad at you, and even if we were that would be no reason..." Daddy started, but Mommy interrupted him with "You are NOT a bad girl, and you do too deserve our love, please don't say any of these things about yourself, they aren't true! They aren't true at all! You're one of the most lovable people in the universe, stop it! And your father's right, we aren't mad at you, calm down honey." and stared into my eyes with obvious concern. Daddy nodded his head in agreement. It was impossible for me to believe them.

"You're lying." I said to the two of them, "Lying to make me feel like I'm worth anything when I know damn well I'm not." Again, Daddy started to speak, and again Mommy cut him off. "Sophia." She said, holding my shoulders firmly, "If we truly are the greatest people ever like you always say, do you think we would lie? Especially to you. Do you really think we would do that...?" Mommy was right. They wouldn't lie to me, they were too good of people to do anything like that. With a deep breath, I shook my head. Daddy and Mommy both smiled, then Daddy said "We love you Sophia. We really do. Don't doubt that.", and Mommy grinned and nodded in agreement, stating "Your father's right, again. We really do." One of the biggest smiles ever crossed my face, and I think my face pain was fading away. "I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!" I screamed much louder than intended, and hugged them both with arms wide open. Leah then spoke up from a chair near the bed "Really, stop doubting yourself, you're a better kid than you realize".

...LEAH! I hadn't even realized her and Seth were here! It's like I forgot they even existed... (Not that I'd ever tell them that, of course, but it doesn't make it any less true.) A compliment coming from Leah was kind of a rare thing for me, and I smiled at her big. Leah smiled back, and Seth proceeded to walk over to me and pat me on the back, asking "I guess you're okay now, then?". "I think I'm fi-... Wait? Why am I here again? Mommy said something about me riding the fan..." I replied. "Oh yes!" Went Mommy. "Allow me to continue explaining, we kind of got side-tracked there..." "..Kind of?" Asked Daddy. Mommy elbowed him playfully before continuing "Anyways, you were trying to ride in circles on a blade of your room's ceiling fan with whatever that thingymabobber-" I couldn't help but giggle at that word, or the mere fact that it was her saying it. She ignored my giggle and went on. "-you made out of pants and a crayon bank we're assuming, and, well, fan blades aren't exactly as strong as people... It couldn't hold your weight and fell, not the enitre thing, thank god, or it might have fell on you. And you went with it, and hit your head on the bedframe, causing you to have a concussion. Plus it knocked out a tooth or two..." I nodded. That wasn't too bad, I mean I've done more dangerous thing. ...With lesser consequences, of course...

"C-can we go home now...?" I asked, staring up into my parents' eyes. "I think the doctor said it was okay to leave whenever we wanted, considering there was no permanent damage..." Replied Daddy. Speaking of the doctor, where was that bastard? Hadn't seen him the whole time... oh well. Mommy nodded and said "I think you're right, we just need to check out in the lobby and that should be it for now, if you wanna leave." "I doooo..." I said. After I turned to Daddy and asked him with a very innocent voice "Daddy, since you obviously have more strength than a fan blade, could you carry me? Please? I mean, after all this..." "Sure, Sophia..." He said, and picked me up. And just like that, we were off~!

Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed, like I said I'll try to update more. You don't know HOW long it took to type this damn thing... I was just making shit up off the top of my head... 


End file.
